The Internet comprises a vast number of computers and computer networks that are interconnected through communication links, with information being exchanged using various services such as electronic mail and the World Wide Web (also referred to as the “Web”). In addition to providing access to information, the Web has increasingly become a medium that is used to search for, shop for and order items (such as products, services and/or information) that are for purchase, rent, lease, license, trade, evaluation, sampling, subscription to, etc. In many circumstances, a user can visit the Web site of a Web merchant (or a “Web store”) or otherwise interact with an online retailer or electronic marketplace that provides one or more items, such as to view information about the items, give an instruction to place an order for one or more items, and provide information needed to complete the purchase (e.g., payment and shipping information). The Web merchant then fulfills the order by providing the ordered items to the indicated recipient, such as by providing product items that have been ordered through physical distribution channels (e.g., shipment via a governmental postal service or private common carrier) or electronically (e.g., via download over the Internet, such as for digital music or videos) as appropriate. Ordered service items may similarly be provided electronically (e.g., providing email service) or physically (e.g., performing cleaning services at the purchaser's house).
Although the Web allows users to engage in shopping and other commerce-related transactions involving the exchange of monetary payments, a variety of problems exist related to making such payments using financial accounts of the users (e.g., bank accounts such as checking accounts and savings accounts, credit card accounts, debit card accounts, etc.). For example, fraudulent activities by consumers can be difficult for merchants and others doing payment processing to detect and eliminate, such as when dishonest consumers attempt to make payments using financial accounts that belong to other users (e.g., when the financial account information has been stolen), using financial accounts that do not exist, or using financial accounts that are not currently active. In addition, various other problems exist with respect to using at least some types of financial accounts for monetary payments, including for credit card use (e.g., many purchasers do not have credit cards or available credit, many sellers do not accept credit cards, the fees charged by credit card companies can be problematic, etc.) and for debit-based payments via electronic funds transfer (“EFT”), such as payments from a bank account using the Automated Clearing House (or “ACH”) system (e.g., purchasers may have less protection from fraudulent activity on their accounts than from credit card use, etc.).